Red Raven
by RedHood15
Summary: Raven goes to show off some of her moves but then ends up getting into more than she bargained for. Will things go the way Raven hoped for or will things crumble down. (Sorry not that good with summary's) (Yata M. x OC)
1. Skills

Bio

Name: Raven King aka Red Raven

Appearance:  www. polyvore red_raven_run_in/ set? id= 148859635 #fans

Abilities: Can Skateboard really well and can teleport

* * *

Chapter 1

(Yata's POV)

I was heading to the skate park before I had to go and meet up with my friends at the bar. Everything was going as normal on my way to the park but when I got there it looked like almost half the neighborhood was there at the park. I pushed myself through everyone trying to look and see what everyone was looking at and once I did I was amazed at what I saw. There was a girl there with a red hood on covering half of her face so I couldn't tell who she was.

She was doing some amazing tricks that I didn't think a girl could do. She was doing Ollie, Kick flip, 5-0 grind, Drop in's and so much more like crazy. She was clearly showing up the guys that were in the center of the park they call themselves Hydra because they think they're better than everyone else on the park, well all except for me. The look on there faces were pissed off but then one of them looked at me and smiled.

"Oi, Yata come over here!" Said one of the guys there. As I was walked over to where all the guys were the girl stopped not far from them.

"What is it?" I asked when I reached them. One of the guys that called me over put his arm around my shoulder and said,

"This is the guy you will be going up against you." he said all happy, but I just looked at him like he was crazy. The girl just stood there but was looking down.

"You said I would be going up against one of you guys not one of your friends." She said very bluntly. "I guess you guys are just don't have the skill to go up against me." She looked up, smiled in my direction then rode away. Either the guys really didn't want to go up against her or they know that they had no chance to beat her.

"Wow." Some guy in the crowd of people said "I can't believe that girl beat the Hydra." After that everyone was talking and laughing at the guys even me a bit.

"That's it!" yelled the leader of their little group and they all stormed off. I rolled my eyes at the stupid thing they did and rode off to the bar.

(Red's POV)

I was heading to my apartment when I heard some guys yelling. "Hey you stop!" I turn around to see the same guys I creamed at the skate park a little bit ago and from what I can see they didn't to happy right now. "You in the red stop!" one of the guys yelled again.

I don't really feel like stopping to be face to face with that mess so I kept riding passing my apartment and going down the street.

I could hear them coming closer and closer and I knew once they caught me I was dead. I was coming up to an alley on the side hoping that there would be a back way to go out I went in only to find that I was wrong. I turn around to get out before they got in but it was too late I was already face to face with one of them. "Finally we caught you." One of the guys said as he walked closer and closer to me. "What." I said "Come back so I could cream you again." The guy in front of me just smirked then quickly grabbed my arms and pushed me back up against brick wall behind me. "Look, we don't need a girl like you over at the park showing us up okay."

"Its not my fault if you guys suck." I said with a smirk "Well that doesn't matter now, but just to make sure you understand what were saying to you I guess we will just teach you a lesson."

My eyes went big as he put both my hands together and held them with one hand as I felt his hand coming up under my jacket and tank top. I struggled under his cold touch trying anything just to get out of there. Every time I was struggling from him his hand will slide up higher and higher. I freaked out and just yelled, "HEL-!" But was cut off when something hard hit me in the side of my face causing me to look the other way.

"I suggest that you shut up before things get any worse, you got me." The guy that was touching me whispered in my ear. He then told his friends to go stand at the end of the alley and make sure no one interrupts him.

"Now, how about we have some fun." He said with eagerness in his voice.

"No, please don't." I said almost begging him. He was about to answer but was cut off when someone called out from the other end of the alley.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that to girls or did no one teach you that!"

* * *

**Hope you like :) Please review so I can know I people actually like it or not**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Helping

**(Red's POV)**

**Chapter 2**

I tried to tilt my head to the side to see who had spoke out to the guy on top of me, but I could see was a shadow figure with what looks like a baseball bat in his hand.

"What are you doing here? This has nothing to do with you." The guy holding me down yelled out to whoever was at the entrance of the ally.

"Well you are in my gangs territory and whatever happens in our territory we are involved."

I could see him walking closer and the the guys hands loosening his grip on me.

"Where are my friends that were out there?"

"Oh them they ran off, to scared to face me. Which I think you should do as well if you know what's best for you."

The guy in front of me was breathing hard from fear I suppose and as his hand was really lose I got out of his hands and punched him right across his face.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled as he was slowly getting up. When he was fully up he reached behind him and pulled out a knife and started walking quickly towards me.

I was paralyzed with fear when I saw the knife and just as he pulled back to stab me I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of the knife to course all around my body, but it never came. I opened my eyes again and saw the guy from the skate park in front of me blocking me from the knife that was going to kill me with one hand while the other was pushing me back.

My eyes were wide that he would do that for me, someone he doesn't even know.

"Oi! Get out of here!" He yelled out at me as he pushed the guy back causing him to fall on his but. He looked back at me and yelled again.

"Get out of here!"

I took started to step back heading out of the alley as I grabbed my skateboard and started running out. I didn't to far as I felt bad for leaving him there when he basically saved my life.

I went back and when I got to the alley I saw the guy who tried to kill me on the ground groaning in pain as the other guy was standing in front of him breathing hard with a red fire all around him though he doesn't seem phased by it at all.

**(Yata's POV)**

"If I were you I would leave here and never come back. You got it." I said as the guy on the floor started getting up walking passed me then running out of the alley. I sighed as my red aura was going down and was about to go get my skateboard when I felt someone tap me. I thought it would be the guy again so I spun around grabbed who ever it was by the neck and slammed them to the wall. I then started to realize that it was the girl that was here just a minute ago. My eyes went wide then I quickly realized feeling guilty for what I just did.

I heard her gasping for air as she fell on the floor.

"You should have left when I told you to." I said

she sighed "I did but I felt bad that I would just leave you here to face him alone. But from what I could see you got things settled already.

"Well you can leave now." I said then started walking away

"That wasn't the only reason why I came back." she said standing up from where she was

"I want to say thank you for…. helping me." she did a small smile.

"Y-Yeah no p-problem." I started walking towards my skateboard.

"What's your name?" She asked I turned around

"Yata." she nodes

"Thats a cool name, my name is Raven." she smiled again this time a bit bigger which sent a warm feeling throughout my body. She started to walk closer to me with a curious look on her face then her eyes went wide

"You're bleeding." she said reaching her hand out to my upper arm. As I looked down at it there was a red seeping through my sweater. She touched my arm and I flinched back surprised that she would touch me when I almost killed her.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"At least let me help you patch that up for you."

I hesitated for a bit but then decided to just let her. I took off my sweater that I had on and let her look at my arm. Her touch was cold but nice and she didn't seem phased by the fire all around me. I couldn't stop looking at her as she fixed my arm, but then she caught me staring at her and I felt a blush come over me. She then smiled and step back from me.

"So what did you mean earlier when you said we where in your gangs territory?"


	3. pedophile?

**(Raven's POV)**

I noticed Yata staring at me when I was helping with his arm and decided to look at him starting. Once I looked at him his eyes went wide and looked away blushing. He looked cute when he blushed. I was trying to think of something to talk about when I remembered all that had happened and how he said something about something called Homra. "Thanks for helping me," I said "N-no p-problem." I can tell he was nervous but of what I don't know. "So what did you mean earlier when you said we were in Homra territory?" I decided to ask about "Homra" and what they were. He looked back at me with some hint of shock on his face. "You don't know who Homra is?" He asked and by then I felt stupid not knowing. "Sorry, I don't know. I'm sort of new around here." He smiles a little then reply

"And you decided to go to the skate park and show up some guys so you can meet people."

"Well yeah, but how was I supposed to know that they would get mad at me for showing off."

He laughed "You have some weird techniques of meeting people."

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"It kinda is. Anyone would have known not to go to a skate park just to show off the top skaters."

"I can't help it if I'm just that good and can't keep my skills bottled up." This time, we both laugh as I just finished with his arm and stand up from my position on the floor and helped him up.

"T-thanks for h-helping me." Yata said as he rubbed the back of his neck while his cheeks get really red. "It's was no big deal, I mean you helped me with those guys so." I looked down feeling my cheeks get hot. 'Wait why are they getting hot? Don't tell me I'm getting sick already.' I think to myself. I look up to see Yata staring at me, I get lost in his own eyes but then I avert my eyes to look down again out of nervousness but then realized how fast the sun was going down. "Well, I think I should go ahead and go before anyone else try to do anything to me when it gets dark."

I start to walk out of the alley when I felt someone take hold of my wrist to stop me. I turn around to see a flustered Yata struggling to get words out.

"Y-you I-I m-mean I c-can w-walk y-."

"Yata are you okay?" I asked because for one I could hardly hear him and he seemed to look as red as a tomato on his face.

He sighed then continued, "Yes I-I'm fine. I-I was j-just going to a-ask if I-I c-could walk y-you h-home? Y-You know just i-in case you run into m-more t-trouble." He let go of my wrist and was looking everywhere but me when he asked me. I could help to laugh a little at his shyness around me and accidentally let a little chuckle escaped my lips. He looks away from me and was mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." I started saying, "You just look like a nervous child that's about to get in trouble." I laughed a little again. He get redder and looks a bit angry as well.

I calmed down a little I Had asked him what he had said. He sighed looked out the alley and just walked down without a word. Me being confused I walked with him curious on why he just acted like that. Just as I caught up with him he stopped which made me run straight into his hard back.

"Ouch. Why did you stop?" I asked as I tried to see what he was looking at but saw nothing,

"Hello, anyone there?" I say as I wave a hand in front of his face. He shakes his head as if to clear it from his clouded thoughts.

"Nothing. Um how about I walk you home since it is getting dark." He said and without stuttering which took me by surprise, so I decided to challenge his boldness.

"I don't know, I mean we just met and I'm still trying to figure out if you're a pedophile or not." I say trying to bring some humor into our conversation. His eyes get wide and face gets red again, I then knew I got him.

"W-Why would a p-pedophile save you?" He started stuttering again which made me smile, "I don't know maybe that is your plan," I started walking closer to him that way we were only a foot apart, "for you to save the girl to have her all to yourself." I put on a satisfying smile knowing I won this argument, but then he surprised me by smirking back.

'Why is he smirking?' I thought to myself, 'Don't tell me he really is a pedophile!' He stepped closer, I stepped back a bit nervous now. He still had that smirk plastered on his face which was now scaring me a little each second.

"Well just saying, if I really was a pedophile then why would you have followed me when I walked out of the alley?" He says going back to when I ran into his back when he suddenly stopped walking.

He got me there. Trying to wrack my brain to some excuse I end up come up empty handed. "Okay, you got me there." I emitted with a sigh, he chuckled slightly then started walking.

being confused again I just stand there wondering how much of a mystery Yata really is but get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear my name. "Well, are you going to let me walk you to your apartment." He smiles a unique smile you never really see on people. I roll my eyes at my thoughts and at Yata but walked to him none the less.

"Sure, that's fine." I reply with a smile and we both started walking to my apartment in silence as the dark of the night came creeping closer.

**Yata's (POV)**

Walking with Raven was so calming that I had almost forgotten about all the stress that has been going on around Homra. Thinking back on how I met her I remembered the person I saw out in the alley. I couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl or where they could have come from if they were from another clan but the one thing I did know was If they were watching us the whole time then it's probably not a good pulled out of my thoughts I hear Raven say something but didn't quite catch on.

"I'm sorry what you say?" She laughs a little. 'Man, that laugh could just melt any heart.' I think then shake the thought right out of my head as I was trying to concentrate on what Raven had said, "I said this is my stop." she pointed to the building beside us.

"Oh." I say with a little disappointment in my voice.

"Aw, don't worry Yata you will still see me around." she says as she gets out a pen from her bag, wait why she have a pen? She grabbed my hand and starts writing on it. Once she was done she walked up to the door of the building.

She turned around before going into the building saying "Talk to you later Yata." with a big smile on her face and walked back into the building. I started to walk in the direction of the bar when I looked down and see that there's a phone number on my hand but not just any phone number it was Raven's.

**Sorry It took so long to update but it is finally here **

**Tell me what you think hope you like it 3**


End file.
